This invention relates to a quick-connecting link applicable to for connecting driving chains, especially for power chains of transfer drives in machines employed in mining.
The quick-connecting links are used for connecting of two ends of a chain in order to make a closed loop thereof, or for quick exchanging of a failed link. The driving chains working in mining machines used for winning coal as coal planes and combined cutter loader, are affected by alternating dynamic loads. As a result, high strength under dynamic loads is required from individual links of the chain, especially for quick-connecting links.
Known chain quick-connecting links are composed of two half-links differing from each other and having stepped cross-sections of their arms. Co-operating arms of the half-links are connected by means of pins. A disadvantage of the design consists in its low resistance to dynamic loads due to frequent disconnecting of the half-links caused by falling out of the pins from the holes of the arms, although they are made of hard steel and rivetted.
Other known designs of the chain quick-connecting link are characterized by their arms being connected by means of teeth, and recesses corresponding therewith.
The link does not comply, however, with the strength requirement, since in the course of operation, it gets deformed, resulting in parting of the arms of the half-link in effect of decomposition of forces acting on the link into components, what causes disconnecting of meshed teeth of both half-links, and thus a breaking of the connection.
At last a chain quick-connecting link is known as in German Federal Republic Pat. No. 1,140,411 issued June 20, 1976. The half-links therein are connected by means of pins but owing to improper decomposition of the forces acting on the pins, the half-links do not meet the strength requirement.